Love Trapped in Time
by UHadMeFromGrawr
Summary: the jewel is complete, kagome goes home but not before telling inuyasha her feelings and he can't get through the well to tell her his, will he get to her before hojo does read to find out. inukag mirsan !Complete!
1. Love Trapped on Time

Disclaimer- you know the deal I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Authors notes- I'm back after a major case of writers block, I think my muse took a vacation without me( a long one). Anyway hope you enjoy.

~flash back~

__

Thinking

"talking"

Chapter 1: Love Trapped in Time 

Inuyasha sat there wondering, wondering why he let her go. "what was I thinking" he said to himself

~flash back~ 

"that's the last one the jewel is complete" kagome said feeling strange _its over, he doesn't need me anymore_.

"so what happens now" Shippo asked afraid of the answer?

"I guess its time for me to go home" she replied sadly

For Inuyasha time stood still, he wasn't ready for it to end, no he didn't **want** it to end _how could this be it _a thought crossed his mind to shatter the jewel, to start over just so she wouldn't leave but he quickly dismissed it.

He looked to the left of him to see Shippo in tears pleading with Kagome to stay and Kagome trying desperately not to cry.

To his right Sango was finally coming to surprised she was in Miroku's arms, although Inuyasha had never seen his friend so relieved.

"did we beat him" Sango asked tiredly 

"yes" Miroku replied grief still in his face.

"what is it Houshi-Sama" Sango asked worried when he didn't answer she pressed harder "whats wrong"

"Kohaku didn't make it " he replied sadly.

Sango burst into a fresh bout of tears and buried her face in his chest, he put his arms around her to comfort her, rocking her back and forth soothingly. He hated to see her in so much pain and whats worse he couldn't do anything about it.

He waited till he heard her sniffles before he checked on the others.

"everyone ok" he asked 

"yeah" was Inuyasha's gruff reply

Satisfied with that Miroku went back to soothing Sango.

Inuyasha wasn't sure when it happened but they were at kaede's hut saying good bye to Kagome, he grabbed her bag and waited for her by the door way.

"Kaede you've been like a grandmother to me, I'm gonna miss you a lot" Kagome said while hugging the old priestess.

"aye child I shall never forget thee" Kaede said misting the slightest bit.

"Miroku you are a dear friend to me I'll miss you so much" she said leaning up to whisper "go for it, I know she'll except" with that she planted a quick kiss on his cheek and turned to Sango.

"what am gonna do for advice without you around, Kagome" Sango said trying not to cry and failing miserable.

"oh come on you don't need me" Kagome replied just as tearful. "really, Sango, I'm gonna miss your advice too, your like a sister to me" she said hugging the life out of Sango.

Kagome hated to say goodbye to Shippo. "Shippo I love you so much be good for Inuyasha" with that she planted a kiss on his head.

"please don't go, Kagome, I promise I'll be good I won't even bug Inuyasha anymore" he wailed clinging to her like a life line.

"Shippo, its not you, I have to go home and see my family and finish school, I'm sorry but I have to go" she said tearfully as she turn to leave.

It was a silent trip to the bone eaters well, as they came up on it she felt her resolve weaken, but determination took over as she turned to say goodbye to Inuyasha, say goodbye to the only man she ever loved and probably ever will love.

Surprisingly he looked sad.

She hugged him and said "goodbye Inuyasha I just wanted to let you know before I leave that I love you and wish you the best and will miss you very much" with that she squeezed him one more time and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back to look at him one more time before she would never see him again.

Inuyasha faintly heard the clatter of beads as he watched her go down the well for the last time.

__

She loves me he was to stunned to do anything and when he snapped out of it, it was already to late. 

~end flash back~

"I have to tell her" he resolved and jumped down the well expecting to fill the pull of time and see the roof of the well house over his head but nothing happened.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review I need the support (pretty please)


	2. Failed Attempts

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters

Authors notes- hope you enjoy

Chapter 2- Failed Attempts 

Kagome ran from the well house straight to her room, she threw her humongous backpack in the corner, then she sat on her bed and let the tears freely come, no holding back, she just let them come.

She cried for what seemed like an eternity to her but it was only a few minutes.

Her mother knocked on her door "Kagome, dear dinner is ready" she said pleasantly.

Kagome looked up surprised it was dinner time all ready "I'm not hungry" she said while trying to get her crying under control.

When she was sure it was under control she opened the door.

"ok dear" she replied 

"when are you going back" Mrs. Higurashi asked?

"I'm not, we completed the jewel" she answered 

"that's great but aren't you at least gonna visit" she pressed

"they don't need me anymore" she said sadly

"oh don't be silly of course they do" she replied

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore" Kagome said a little agitated.

"maybe later then" she said walking back down the stairs to feed Sota.

Kagome went back to her room to be alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded "what …happened" _why didn't it work?_ he looked again to make sure

__

Still no roof

Then he remembered the clatter from earlier, he felt around his neck, they weren't there.

He jumped out of the well afraid of what he would see, there on the ground, in pieces, was his necklace, the only thing that linked him to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed "what am I gonna do"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The phone rang and Kagome jumped then she heard her mother say it was Eri. She picked up the phone

"hello" she greeted as cheerfully as she could

"hi, Kagome" her friend answered 

"are you feeling better" Eri asked

"not really" kagome replied _its not like I'm lying_

"oh, well do you feel up to going out with me and the girls" she asked

"not tonight, I'm to tired and just wanna jump in the shower and go to bed" she replied

"maybe next time then" Eri said sounding disappointed

"yeah maybe" Kagome said

"night, Kagome, hope you feel better" Eri replied a little more cheerful

"night" Kagome said 

Kagome hung up the phone and grabbed her stuff for the shower

She couldn't wait to get in the shower. Hot, running water sounded so good right now.

She turned the water in and started to get undressed when she noticed the stain on the side of her shirt.

~flash back~

"Inuyasha hold still" Kagome said frustrated

"you don't need to do this, I'll be healed by nightfall" he replied arrogantly

~end flash back~

It was after the fight with Naraku, when she was patching him up she must have wiped her hand on her shirt.

"ugh, I've got to get him outta my head" she said angrily

"I'm not ever gonna see him again, I have to get over him" she said sadly 

"its settled, I'll just put him out of my mind" with that she finished getting undressed and got in the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"think, think, think what can I do" Inuyasha was pacing around the well, racking his brains out tying to figure out how to get to the modern era.

"I could use the jewel, wait where is the jewel?" he questioned

__

The last time I saw it, it was around Kagome's neck before she left he thought

"she must have taken it with her, but why would she do " he asked no one 

"I guess that plans gonna work" he said

"I guess its plan B then" he said, then he stopped "what is plan B?" he asked himself 

He thought for a minute when he saw the beads on the ground "I've got it"

TO BE CONTINUED 

A cliffy whats Inuyasha gonna do? Will he get to Kagome?

Tune in next time to find out and review please.

Special thanks to my reviewers, I really needed your support

Till next time 

See ya (^.^)


	3. Finding Away

Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha unfortunately

Authors notes-please review and enjoy the story

Chapter 3-Finding Away

Kagome was getting ready for bed when she noticed her bag in the corner_ I guess I could unpack that first_ she thought picking up her bag and putting it on her bed.

"lets see all the junk I've accumulated in my travels" she said absently

She flipped the top open "lets see flashlight, sleeping bag, raman _Inuyasha, no no no get him out of your head_ first aid kit _sure used that_ she thought "um what else spare cloths, matches, chips, chocolate _I wonder how Shippo's doing_ she thought unconsciously "hmm whats this" she asked herself.

It was a little brown bead_ whats this doing in here…_ she was in the middle of thinking when it hit her, it was "part of Inuyasha's necklace" she said her eyes tearing up.

"it must have bounced in my bag when I took his necklace" she said a tear falling this time.

She wiped it away "your doing a great job of forgetting him" she berated herself, but she still carefully put the bead in her jewelry box where it would be safe.

She decided that was enough unpacking for the night and got in bed.

More than likely to dream of Inuyasha and her feudal era friends who she dearly missed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I've got it" Inuyasha said to himself while taking off for Kaede's hut at, what seemed to any body watching, the speed of light.

When he got there he yelled "old Hag, where are you?"

Kaede slowly came out of the hut she called home "what is it ye want, Inuyasha?" she asked politely 

"can you fix the necklace?" he asked shoving the beads at her.

"why would ye want it back" she asked back.

"so I can go through the well again" he replied fidgeting a little.

"I can not fix it, but, I can make a new one but it would not let ye go through the well" she said.

"plan B failed so now what" he said forgetting Kaede was there.

"what was plan A" she questioned 

"huh" he said 

"what was plan A" she repeated.

"you heard me" he asked_ I didn't mean to say it out loud_

"yes" she replied picking up some herbs to mix for a boy with a scraped knee.

"plan A was the jewel, but Kagome took it with her" he said reluctantly 

"it might work if you get Miroku to resurrect the necklace" she said applying the ointment to the boy's scraped knee.

"why can't you" was Inuyasha's next question.

"only priests can" she replied 

"where's Miroku then" he asked getting agitated 

"with Sango I think" she answered 

When she looked up he was gone with a quick thank you, she smiled Kagome really was changing him 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~earlier that day~

"Lady Sango" Miroku said

"yes Houshi-Sama" she replied hesitantly, she wasn't sure about being alone with him although he hadn't done anything perverted since Kagome left.

"there is something of great importance I must speak with you about" he said

"ok" she said even more hesitantly

"now that the hole in my hand is gone I feel like I can live my life out without worry" he said cautiously 

"what are you saying Houshi-Sama?" she a spark of hope in her brown eyes.

__

Here goes he thought "Iloveyouwithallmyheartandwantospendtherestofmylifewithyou" he said quickly _there I said it, although from the look on her face I'm not sure she under stood it or she doesn't love me and I'm about to be rejected_ he thought depressed.

"what was that?" she asked suddenly very aware of the look of a rejected man on his face.

__

you mean I have to say it again, duh he thought of course she didn't understand it you said it at the speed of light

"I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you" there he said it again, what he didn't think would happen was for Sango to throw herself at him.

"I love you too Miroku" was the only thing she said before she kissed him with all the passion she had in her.

How he loved the sound of her saying his name, when they broke away he said "say it again"

"I love You" she said nothing but happiness in her face

"no the other part, my name" he said smiling bigger than even he thought possible.

"Miroku" she said liking the sound of it to.

Now that all that was settled and she realized what was going on she turned as bright as a tomato.

Miroku was about to go in for another kiss when Inuyasha came skidding to halt in front of them, his eyes as wide as saucers_ not what I expected to see_ he thought quickly.

They jumped from each other faster than Kouga could run and that was fast.

It would have been funny if he hadn't been in such a hurry.

"I need your help, Monk" he said quickly

"can't it wait , I'm kinda busy right now" he said irritably.

"no" was Inuyasha's short reply 

"why" Miroku questioned

"you're the only one who can help me, you have to fix my necklace" he said handing him the beads.

"why would you want it back" Miroku asked curiously 

"so I can get through the well, now hurry up, Monk, or should I help you along" he said shaking his fist in Miroku's face.

"ok" he said "just give me a minute, I've never done this"

He said a few words and nothing happened 

"are you sure you said the right words, Miroku" Sango asked 

"yeah, but I'll try a different one" he said putting his fingers together and closing his eyes in sort of a meditive state.

He said so more words and yet again nothing happened

After about five more spells Inuyasha was getting very irritated

"are you positive you know what your doing?" Sango asked

"this isn't going as hoped for" Miroku said 

"are you sure you have all the beads?" Miroku asked "I only count 19 here"

"yes" Inuyasha said getting more irritated by the minute 

"go to Kaede and ask how many she used" Miroku told Inuyasha ready to get to the source of the problem and get back to what he was doing.

"and what are you going to do, Monk" he said smugly 

"take up where I left off at of course" Miroku said smiling

"is that all you think about" Inuyasha asked exasperatedly 

"yes now get moving" Miroku said 

"I'm going, I'm going" and with that he was gone

"now where were we, my Lovely Sango" Miroku said slyly 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~at Kaede's hut~

"hey ,Old Hag, how many beads did you use on that necklace" he asked in a hurry.

"20 is standard" she said 

"I need another bead then" he said quickly

"here ye are and good luck" she said handing him the bead 

Back with Miroku and Sango, they had just finished a kiss when Inuyasha popped up again.

"here Miroku" he said throwing him the bead

And again Miroku chanted the spell only this time the beads formed around Inuyasha's neck.

He had never felt so relieved to feel the weight of the enchanted necklace around his neck.

He said a quick thank you and was off for the well.

Miroku and Sango were shocked at the thank you "did I here that right" Miroku asked 

"it couldn't be" was Sango's answer

TO BE CONTINUED 

As said at the top PLEASE review I really really need the support.

Thank you to anybody who reads this and reviews

Till next time 

See ya (^_^) 


	4. Just in Time

Disclaimer- ok, ok so I don't Inuyasha but that doesn't you gotta rub it in sheesh 

Author's notes- enjoy the story and don't forget to review.

Chapter 4- Just in Time

Kagome's clock went off at 6:30 sharp, she calmly picked it up and threw it out the window.

__

I've been hanging around Inuyasha to long she thought.

__

I wish I could see him again was her next thought.

Just then Sota burst through the door and went straight to jumping on her bed. 

"Mom wanted me to see if you were up yet," he practically yelled. 

__

How can he have so much energy this early she thought exhausted?

"I'm up, I'm up" she said flipping the covers back and sitting up.

"Jeez you look like a zombie, did you sleep at all last night?" Sota asked.

"I don't need this right now, Sota, can you just go away" she asked pleadingly.

Sota thought about bugging her more but one look at her face to him he better just go.

She got up and went to her closet and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and an old but comfy shirt.

After changing she quickly brushed her hair and teeth and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, honey" Mrs. Higurashi greeted cheerfully.

__

What's good about it Kagome thought depressed.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around to give Kagome her breakfast surprised to find Kagome not in her school uniform.

"I don't feel good can I just stay home please?" she asked her mother.

"I don't know" Mrs. Higurashi replied not sure until she took a good look at her daughter_ she doesn't look like she slept a wink last night_.

"I guess, it doesn't look like it would do you much good any way" she said finally.

"Thanks mom" was all Kagome said before she went back to her room to try to catch up on her homework, forgetting her breakfast.

~Later that day~

Kagome awoke to the sound of the doorbell _I must've fallen asleep doing my homework_ she thought hazily while going for the door. 

On the way she found a note taped to the door saying every body was at the grocery store and they would have asked her to go but she didn't want to wake her up and that they all loved her and would be back in awhile.

She opened the door to find Hojo standing there_ doesn't he ever give up_ she thought.

" Hi Kagome feeling better" he said cheerfully as usual

" Hey Hojo, what are you doing here" she asked afraid of the answer.

" I wanted to see if you felt up to a movie tonight" he asked hopefully 

__

What should I tell him, I could say I don't feel like it she thought suddenly very tired?

__

You have to get over him, girl she thought mentally berating himself.

__

You have to move on that settled she was just about to say yes when she seen a red and silver blur out of the corner of her eye " Inuyasha…" she said walking right past Hojo.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked it up, he turned to prove her suspicions, then stopped _its better for her to stay here and finish 'skool and be with her family _he thought determined not to answer.

He turned to go back to the well, but he couldn't his heart wouldn't let him; he had to tell her if only to go back to the feudal era afterwards without her.

Kagome ran with all her might to catch up with him, she was certain she saw him _I couldn't be imaging it, could I?_ She thought.

Hojo was in shock a few minutes before he went after her_ who is Inuyasha?_ He thought angrily _if Kagome had a boyfriend she shouldn't have lead him on like that_ was his next thought.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said coming up on him.

__

You could make it to the well, you could run he thought _or you could stay and tell her_ he reasoned with himself.

His decision made he turned around to look at her _she's so beautiful he thought I don't deserve her._

"What are you doing here?" she asked glad to see him if only for a few minuets.

For a few minutes he didn't answer, they just stared each other _if I'm gonna spill my feelings I'm gonna spend as much time with her as I can cause now is probably the only time I got, she's not gonna want to come back to the feudal era with me… with a hanyou. _He thought very disheartened now_._

Before Kagome new what happened she was in Inuyasha's arms, which is the only place she wanted to be.

She put her arms around him too _if he's going to act like this then I'm going to take advantage of it _She thought smiling.

"I needed to see you," he finally answered hesitantly.

__

Could this really be Inuyasha talking, the Inuyasha I know would never say that she thought stunned.

Hojo could now be totally freaked out Kagome was standing there hugging a freak of nature, he started to think that the ears were fake but they moved so he decided to leave and probably never bother Kagome again, with that he left.

"Inuyasha what's gotten into you?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha pulled back a little he could see her face "Kagome there's something I have to tell you" he said suddenly very shy.

"Ok" Kagome said getting hopeful

"Remember before you left what you said?" he asked quietly 

"Yes" she said her cheeks flaming red

"Well, you left before I had chance to tell you that… that I…

__

This is harder than I thought it would be _I've come this far might as well say it_

"I love you too" he said his cheeks burning red.

Kagome looked up at him happily and then hugged him again when she pulled away she saw a weird look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong" She asked worried.

"How can you love me, love a hanyou?" he asked 

"Inuyasha when I look at you I see a friend, a person I trust and somebody I care for deeply not a hanyou," She said looking at him lovingly.

"Your amazing, Kagome, you look at people and see the good in them" he said leaning down.

Kagome felt herself lean up almost unconsciously _I can't believe he loves me back_ She thought looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore so he did something he's wanted to do since he can remember, he kissed her with every ounce of love he had in him.

Kagome was to say the least shocked when she felt Inuyasha kiss her, in her wildest dreams she would never guess it would feel this good.

She decided then and there that even if she had to give up the modern world and live in feudal Japan she would because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Inuyasha.

When the kiss ended they looked into each other's eyes and decided that no matter what happened they would never love any one else as much as they loved each other.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked still a little confused 

"I'm not sure" was Kagome's reply

Inuyasha suddenly picked Kagome up "eep" Kagome squeaked "what are you doing, Inuyasha?" She said clinging to him.

He didn't answer he only kept going until he got to the god tree, there he sat down and put Kagome in his lap "We'll figure it out here" he said finally.

Kagome had a blank expression on her face for a few minuets before she decided that was fine with her and laid her head on his shoulder he in return wrapped his arms securely around her.

Kagome closed her eyes _I could get used to this_ she thought suddenly drained. Then a thought popped in her head.

"Where are we gonna live?" She asked out of the blue.

"Exactly my thoughts, we could live in the modern era but then what about me, I don't know how anything works here and if we live in the my era you won't get to see your family any more" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

__

Wow he's really thought about this she thought surprised

"We could use the jewel to leave the well open, but that's a selfish wish so it won't disappear" Inuyasha said 

"How can we get the well to stay open without the jewel?" Kagome said more to herself than to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome she looked to be in deep thought, she suddenly snapped her fingers.

"We can't," she said a little to cheery for the revelation she just made.

"So it's hopeless," Inuyasha said miserably.

"We can use the jewel" she said happy she figured it out.

"I thought we established we couldn't use the jewel" Inuyasha said frustrated.

"For a selfish wish" Kagome said

"Will you just spit it out already" Inuyasha said now really frustrated.

"We use the jewel to bring back Midoriko" Kagome said excitedly.

"How will that help?" Inuyasha asked not getting the point.

"She can keep the well open with a spell or something," Kagome explained.

"It might work" Inuyasha said thinking on it some more he said, "I think it would work" with that he pulled kagome to him for a quick hug and kiss.

"Your brilliant, Kagome" he said now more excited.

"Ok now that we got that settled lets move on to telling my mother she should be home any minute" Kagome said a little less enthusiastic.

Inuyasha got up and put Kagome down still holding her hand while walking to the house when they got inside they went to the living room and set down.

"So what's happened since I've been gone?" she asked 

"You were only gone for a couple of days" Inuyasha replied

"So nothing happened then," she pressed

"I think Miroku and Sango are together now," he said uninterestedly 

"WHAT!" she basically screamed "and you wait till now to tell me"

"Wait how did you even know?" she asked

"I caught them kissing" he said 

"Already" she said 

"We kissed right after we confessed our feelings" Inuyasha replied

"That's different" she said her cheeks stained pink

"How" Inuyasha inquired 

Just then a car pulled up "oh look at that Mom's home" she said rushing out the door.

Inuyasha followed her out and was handed a couple of bags "what's this" he asked

"Just put them on the kitchen counter" Mrs. Higurashi said grabbing a few herself. 

Once all the groceries had been put up Mrs. Higurashi asked what Inuyasha was doing there not that she minded she just wanted to know why her daughter was suddenly glowing.

"That's what we need to talk about" Kagome said shyly. 

"Ok" was her simple answer.

They all went to the living room and Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the couch just a little closer than normal and Mrs. Higurashi sat in the chair across from them.

"So what did you want to talk about, Honey" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a knowing smile. 

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed a light pink "Um… well you see… that is to say" Kagome stuttered, she then elbowed Inuyasha in the side "you tell her" she said with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother and was at a loss for words.

"Yes Inuyasha" she said patiently 

"um well me and Kagome are…are…" he looked at Kagome "I can't do it" he said ashamed

"what's going on you two" Mrs. Higurashi asked confused.

"well me and Inuyasha are sort of going out" Kagome said this time blushing scarlet.

"finally I thought it would never happen" Mrs. Higurashi said happily. 

"how did you know we were going to get together" Kagome asked bewildered even in her wildest dreams she never thought they would be together.

"women's intuition" she replied before getting up to leave, at the door way she stopped to say "she was happy for them and she was going to leave the two love birds alone"

"so your mother doesn't care if you date a hanyou" Inuyasha asked in amazement.

"No" Kagome replied.

"now we just have to tell the others" Kagome said going to get her bag so they could head back.

"you want to tell them now" he asked surprised she wanted to go usually he had to drag her back.

"yeah I miss them so why not go tell them now" she said happy she could go see them again.

"feh" was all he said.

"mom I'm going to the feudal era" Kagome yelled going out the door "Bye" 

"Ok bye dear bye Inuyasha" she said cheerfully.

Inuyasha only waved as they headed towards the well.

__

I can't wait to see every body again and get the details on Miroku'S and Sango's relationship she thought 

When they got to the well Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped down the well when they got to the other side they headed for the village when Inuyasha suddenly jumped in front of Kagome "stay behind me Kagome" he said getting into a fighting stance.

"why" she asked worried.

"there's something coming, something evil" he said sniffing the air.

TO BE CONTINUED 

I hope you like it so far an please review

Thanks for all my reviews

See ya(^.^)

P.S. a special thanks to superskieth for reading the rough draft. 


	5. Sesshomaru Appears

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story.

Author's notes- I know it's been a while but my computers kept messing up and I had tons of homework (you would not believe) but anywho here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5- Sesshomaru Appears

"There's something coming, something evil" he said sniffing the air.

As if right on cue Sesshomaru came out of the woods followed by the ever faithful Jaken, who was leading Anu with a very sick looking Rin on his back.

"This Sesshomaru has come to ask for the priestess's help" he said looking straight at Kagome.

"Me?" ,"What do you want me to do?" Kagome squeaked.

"Rin is sick and is need of your assistance" Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome could have sworn that his usually expressionless face was tinged with worry.

The whole group did a double take, was Sesshomaru asking for their help, the Sesshomaru, great lord of the western lands who loathes humans, Sesshomaru was asking for their help.

"let me get this straight you want our help, why should we after all the times you tried to kill us and steal tetsaiga" Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha quit it, don't see Rin needs my help" Kagome said looking at the poor little girl.

"Yes, Inuyasha I agree with Lady Kagome" Miroku said adding his two scents.

"jeez its not like I don't want to help her, I was just wanting him to tell us why we should help" Inuyasha said angrily.

Kagome grabbed her bag and went to see what was wrong with Rin, walking over to her over to her she thought _she looks so pitiful, how could Sesshomaru let her get this way._

"How long has she been like this?" she asked him coldly.

"This Sesshomaru did and no one new what wrong" he replied.

"Well lets get her to Kaede's hut, she looks pretty bad" Kagome said worriedly.

When they reached the village Kagome asked Kaede to borrow her hut for Rin and she agreed.

They laid her down on a futon and Kagome and set about the task of checking her temperature.

During this process Rin woke up, she looked at Kagome and said weakly "Rin doesn't feel good".

"I know, Honey" Kagome replied her maternal instincts kicking in.

The rest of the group sat around watching Kagome as she worked, asking the girl where it hurt and what symptoms she had.

"open up and let me take a look at your throat" Kagome said turning on her flashlight.

Rin opened her mouth and Kagome looked in and sure enough there were the white blisters that signaled strep throat.

"I'm pretty sure it's strep throat" Kagome finally told the group.

"What's that?" Shippo asked

"It's a virus where you have a sore throat, white blisters on your tonsils, fever of 102-f, and cough or stuffy nose" Kagome said repeating everything the doctor told her mother the countless time Sota had strep throat.

"Can it be cured?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes but I'll have to go to my time and get medicine" she replied standing up and heading for the door, Inuyasha was at her heels in a sec.

"I'll go with you" he stated with no room for argument,

Once outside he bent down "hop on" he said lightly knowing she would without question.

It doesn't feel like we confessed our love this afternoon, it's like nothings changed. she thought sadly_ maybe it's where we've been so busy _she thought brightening a little.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Inuyasha jumped in the well and they felt the familiar sensation of being pulled 500 years into the future.

He jumped out of the well and sat her down, as they walked to the house a question suddenly popped in Inuyasha's head.

"Hey Kagome, how did you know it was strep throat" he questioned.

"My brother had it a lot until they took his tonsils out" Kagome replied glad some one relieved the tension in the air.

Kagome came through the door yelling "I'm home" and going straight for the kitchen, knowing that's where her mother would be.

"Kagome, what are you doing back so soon?" Mrs. H asked surprised

"A little girl in the village has strep throat and I need some medicine" she replied hastily.

"What's her temperature?" her mother asked.

"It's about 101-f" Kagome replied.

"I want be able to get her medicine until tomorrow, it's to late tonight" her mother told her sadly.

"but you can give her a asprin to help bring down her fever" Mrs. H suggested.

"Ok, I guess we'll be back tomorrow to get the medicine" Kagome said disappointedly.

"All right bye, Dears" she said waving.

"Bye, Mom" Kagome said waving as they walked out the door.

As they walked back towards the well Kagome tried to strike up a conversation "Sesshomaru's acting really weird" Kagome stated more than questioned.

"Rin's changed him a lot" Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome softly,

"just like you changed me".

Kagome blushed and reached for his hand which he gladly gave to her, so hand and hand they jumped down they well, when they reached the other side he picked her up and jumped out of the well setting her down on her feet.

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut to see a strange sight, Miroku and Sango were sitting very close together and Miroku had his arm around her waist and she wasn't smacking him.

This is going to take some getting used to Kagome thought giggling quietly.

She went to her bag and got an asprin for Rin, taking it to the little girl and telling her how to take it.

"I won't be getting the medicine until tomorrow so I gave her something to help bring down her fever" she said looking at Sesshomaru.

He gave a slight nod to let her know he understood.

"This Sesshomaru and Jaken will stay in the forest until she is better, send someone if you need me" he said getting up and going for the door.

"ok" Kagome agreed knowing everybody would feel better we he left and just as she thought as soon as he left so did the tension, everybody in the room let out a big sigh.

"I'm glad he's gone" Shippo said happily, a chorus of "me too's" was heard from around the room.

"has anyone ate dinner yet?" Kagome questioned, everyone nodded their heads negatively.

"how does raman sound?" Kagome questioned again and this time everyone nodded their heads positively with the exception of Inuyasha who jumped up and said "GREAT".

So Kagome and Sango set about the task of fixing raman, when it was done they passed it out and they ate silently.

When everyone was done everything was cleaned up Kagome stood up and stretched and headed for the door with a quick "I'm going for a walk" knowing her hanyou would follow her and as predicted she was not to steps before he was right behind her.

After a while of walking they came upon a hill and Kagome decided this was as good a place as any, she was just about to sit down when Inuyasha plopped down and pulled her down into his lap.

"eep" she squeaked a little surprised.

"your really jumpy" Inuyasha chuckled.

They grew silent both enjoying the others company.

"I love it here" Kagome said after awhile.

"I thought you hated it here" Inuyasha said a little surprised.

"I never said that" Kagome said defensively.

"well your always going off to your time" he replied.

"I have a life, friends, family, and school there" Kagome said quietly.

"you have me here" he replied just as quietly.

"and I'm so happy I do" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"me too" Inuyasha said blushing and holding her more tightly,_ you don't know how glad_ he thought happily.

"Inuyasha, how is this going to work" she asked suddenly.

"what do you mean" he asked.

"us, how are we going to work" she said frustrated.

"you'll live a lot longer than me" she said almost to the point of tears.

"not once were… you know" he said trying to calm her down.

"oh" she replied blushing.

"we'll have the same life span" he said glad to see her calm down, he hated to see her cry.

"I want to finish college" she said changing the subject, she'd only been going to college the last few moths but she didn't want to quit.

"I guess with the jewel finished you can" he said sadly_, I hat that blasted school_ he thought angrily.

"It's for the better" she said trying to cheer him up.

"how so" he asked confused.

"I'm studying to be a doctor, so I'll learn a lot about medicine" she said happily.

"I guess" he replied still not totally convinced.

They sat there for a while cuddling until Kagome broke the silence again.

"the sky here is so much more beautiful than at home" she said sighing.

Inuyasha didn't say anything _she's so beautiful _he thought_ what did I do to deserve her._

"We should be going back she" she said but still didn't move.

"why?" he asked

"they'll wonder where we are" she said turning to look at him.

"let them wonder" he replied.

"It's none of their business" he added.

She didn't feel like arguing and rather liked where she was.

TBC

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up with in the next couple of days, as always please review I need your support.

Thanks!

Ja ne


	6. The End

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Authors notes- This is the last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6- The End

Last Time:

"It's none of their business" he added

She didn't feel like arguing and rather liked where she was.

Kagome awoke to find that sometime after she fell asleep Inuyasha had moved to the shelter of a near by tree, he was leaned up against the tree and she was curled up in his lap, he had raped his haori around them, she looked up to find him awake and staring at her.

"morning" she said blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"morning" he replied smiling, "sleep well"

"best I had in a while" she replied truthfully with a smile of her own.

"we better get back to the village before they come looking for us" she said stretching her arms above her head.

"yeah" he agreed reluctantly, he stood and set her down on her feet, she started to take off his haori "keep it" he said blushing "it's chilly out here".

"thanks" she said her blush matching his.

As they started back to the village Kagome grabbed his hand, he looked at their hands then at her, she was still looking forward but Inuyasha didn't miss the blush that stained her cheeks.

They walked back in companionable silence _wonder what he's thinking about_ Kagome thought sneaking a glance at him, he was looking ahead with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Wonder what she's thinking about he thought looking at her from the corner of his eyes, she was looking at her feet as she walked.

She looked up at him "Inuyasha" she asked uncertainly

"hmm" he said turning to look at her

"what do you think will change" she asked.

"don't know" he said with a sigh. "with the jewel complete there won't be nearly as many youkai coming to bother us"

"that's true" she said with a smile. "but where will we live?"

"I'll build you a house of course" he said looking offended by the idea that she thought he wouldn't build her house.

"you will" she asked smiling.

"of course, men in your time don't build their women houses?" he said replying to her question with a question of his own.

"no, well at least not most men" she replied looking thoughtful.

"here men build they're women houses to show they'll provide and take care of them" he said.

"where will you build this house?" she asked her smile widening.

"in the village, so you will be close to every body you love" he relied his chest puffing up with pride, then he looked at her and she looked like she didn't understand.

"that way your not far from the well, which is where your family is, and your in the village so you won't be far from your friends" he said as a look of understanding appeared on her face.

"oh Inuyasha, you've really thought this through haven't you" she said as she through herself at him, he caught her effortlessly with a smile on his_ I'm glad I can make her happy_ he thought tightening his grip on her.

She pulled back to look into his eyes she leaned as he leaned down, she could feel his breath on her lips when "Kagome, we've been looking everywhere for you" Shippo yelled as he came screeching to a stop in front of them shattering the moment.

Miroku and Sango were right behind him with huge smiles on their faces "I believe congratulations are in order" he said slapping Inuyasha on the back his smile widening if that was possible.

"Kagome I'm so happy for you" she said hugging her friend.

"thanks" Kagome said blushing scarlet.

"guess we don't have to worry about telling them now" Inuyasha said blushing scarlet himself.

Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder "when do I get a baby brother or sister?" he asked excitedly.

"Shippo" Kagome screeched mortified.

"what" he replied innocently.

"not for a while" Inuyasha said his blush deepening "she has to finish school and we're not even married yet".

They stood there Miroku and Sango with stupid grins plastered to their faces and Inuyasha and Kagome blushing like there was no tomorrow until Shippo asked why they were standing there.

"um" Kagome said her blush darkening.

"well lets go back to the village then" Miroku said grabbing Sango's hand and heading toward the village.

"yeah" Inuyasha agreed, grabbing Kagome's hand and following them.

"grown ups" Shippo said shaking his head and following them.

Epilogue: Peace at Last

Kagome and Sango sat there looking very tired and very pregnant talking while Inuyasha and Miroku entertained their children to give them a break.

Inuyasha was chasing his four year son around and letting tackle him and Miroku was trying to tell his six year old daughter something while attempting to comb his four year old daughter's hair out and keep his three year old twin girls from bothering their mother.

"Inuyasha come here" Kagome yelled.

"coming" he said as he picked up their son and came over to sit down next to them.

"help Miroku" she said knowing he would without argument.

"thanks" Sango said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"how did you do it?" Kagome asked awed.

"what?" Sango replied with a question of her own.

"give birth to so many in such a short time" Kagome said.

"It wasn't easy trust me" she said with a smile "Miroku thinks this one is defiantly a boy" Sango said with a smile of her own.

"I think Inuyasha wants a girl this time and I wouldn't mind either, especially watching your four beautiful girls run around" Kagome said rubbing her belly.

"that would be nice" Sango said.

"can you believe it's been seven years since I asked wished on the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"no, life's been so busy since then, I don't know where the time went" Sango replied.

"I'm just glad that Midoriko could keep the well open with that spell" Kagome said smiling.

"yeah" Sango replied smiling.

"and I never thought I was going to make it through college being married to Inuyasha, he was constantly trying to get me to stay home" Kagome said chuckling at the memory.

"I remember the day you graduated he was so happy" Sango said giggling at how he was all smiles for days.

"not nearly as happy as when I told him just a couple of months after that we were expecting our first baby" Kagome said laughing "remember he wanted to tell the whole world"

"remember when you told Miroku about your first pregnancy he was so happy you couldn't do anything to take that smile off his face" Kagome said smiling.

"yes" Sango said.

"I think it's time for lunch" Kagome said getting up to heat up the soup from supper the night before.

"let me help you" Sango said as she got up supporting her lower back with her hand and followed her into the hut.

"time for lunch" Kagome yelled "so go wash up".

Sango and Kagome watched amazed as Inuyasha grabbed his son and Miroku's twins and Miroku grabbed his other to daughters and headed down to the river.

"better hurry, they'll be back any second" Kagome said getting out the bowls.

She had just set the last bowl out when they all came through the door one by one to get there food.

"thanks koishi" Inuyasha said giving her a quick kiss as he sat down with two bowls and his son in his lap.

"your welcome" Kagome said looking at her family with a smile.

"thanks momma" Sango's oldest said as she set down with her bowl.

"your welcome honey" she replied.

"thanks beautiful" Miroku said as he sat down and tried to feed their twins.

Kagome sat down and ate her soup with grin as she watched Inuyasha feed their son.

Sango sat down and helped her four year old eat.

This would almost be perfect if Shippo and Kaede were here, it's to bad that they went to a near by village to help with an epidemic Kagome thought sadly.

Two weeks later Miroku's first son was born and Kagome's first daughter was born.

As Kagome set there nursing their daughter Inuyasha came in with their son and sat beside her "I never thought life could be this perfect" he said smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"me neither" she replied laying her head on his shoulder _me neither_.

THE END 

A/N that's it hope you enjoyed it, please R&R.

Thanks for reading!

JaNe


	7. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

Sorry I forgot to put what Kagome's wish was it was late and I was ready for bed but anyway Kagome's wish was to bring back Midoriko so she could put a spell on the well to keep it open so Kagome could still see her family. Sorry again and thanks to the people who read and reviewed the story.

Until next time Ja Ne


End file.
